


Marked

by etoiledunord



Series: Comment Fic [2]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Comment Fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-02
Updated: 2008-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoiledunord/pseuds/etoiledunord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Never Say Never Meme](http://etoile-dunord.livejournal.com/13093.html). For perdiccas, who challenged me with "Sylar/Mohinder - shameless PWP where Sylar comes all over Mohinder and Mohinder really likes that."

Sylar threw his head back against the back of the sofa, wishing he could spread his legs farther apart, though the fact that his pants were pulled halfway down his thighs made that difficult. But it didn't stop Mohinder's enthusiastic bobbing of his head as he sucked Sylar off, using one hand to hold his cock in place as he moved.

"Christ, Mohinder," Sylar panted. "I'm going to have to retaliate against this, you know. It's not nice springing a blowjob on someone out of nowhere."

At that, Mohinder slowed his movements and pulled his mouth from Sylar's dick with a small slurping noise. Looking at Sylar and smiling, he asked "Oh, would you like me to stop, then?"

"Oh, fuck, no," Sylar groaned. Mohinder took him in hand this time, jerking him off with rapid strokes. "I just--ungh--want to make sure you understand what it's like to not feel in control," he continued.

"Really?" Mohinder asked, dipping his head down to lick at Sylar's balls. "But you seem to be enjoying this particular lack of control."

Sylar's hands gripped the upholstery. "I ought to throw you down on the floor and fuck you until you scream," he got out between gritted teeth. "Look at me, Mohinder."

Mohinder obliged, looking back up at Sylar while continuing to stroke him hard. "Yes?" he said with a sly grin.

"I want you to watch me as I come. I'm close."

"Oh, I'll do more than that," Mohinde replied. He used his thumb to rub over the wet tip of Sylar cock and added a twist to wrist that he knew drove Sylar crazy. When Sylar's body stiffened, Mohinder pointed Sylar's penis at his own face, so that the spurts of semen landed across his chin and mouth. As Sylar came down, Mohinder darted his tongue out to taste the fluid on his lips.

"Mmm," he moaned. "Now, Sylar, what was that about throwing me on the floor and fucking me until I scream?"


End file.
